Retrospect
by enderhood
Summary: This is an AU where the assassins(Ezio, Connor and Arno) and Haytham were given a day to spend time with their father/family(So sorry to Altair and Desmond 's fans as I know the others more better :\ )


**Retrospect (Assassin's Creed short fanfic-Father's Day special)**

 **Note:This is an AU where the assassins(Ezio, Connor and Arno) and Haytham were given a day to spend time with their fathers.(all being killed, want to make a bitter sweet story for each of them)**

 **Chapter 1: Ezio**

 **There's so much strange thing happened in Ezio's life, but what he didn't expected was his thoughts came true one day.**

Since the visit of Altair's Library, he has been reflected a lot about his life. Sometimes he regret about not spending enough time with his family and Christina. Sometimes he wonder what could have done if he can be given a second chance to redo everything, will he be able to change his fate and rewrite it?

That time, Ezio recalled that he was thinking deeply to himself.

He remembered watching his father and brothers being executed right in front of him while watching it helplessly. He had tried very hard to forget this, but whenever he thought about the scene, those mixture of emotions will just come back to life and torture him, causing his heart to ache.

Next moment, Ezio found himself surrounded by blinding light and everything went blurred afterwards. He didn't know how much tune has passed but once he woke up, he found himself lying on his bed.

' _This is my old bed…_.' Ezio thought to himself. He recognized the bed he was lying on was the one he used to sleep when he was still in Florence before his family's execution occurred. The next thing he noticed that he was inside of his old bedroom. Like his own bed, it was somewhere he used to sleep 30+ years ago.

He cautiously got out of his bed and investigate the environment around him. For some reason, he felt something has changed. While he was studying his room, he walked passed a mirror and he found himself no longer wrinkle and old, but young and strong.

Ezio cursed loudly and he walked closer to the mirror, trying to figure out what happened to his appearance. After calming himself down and some more time of investigation, he found out that he was 17 years old again.

' _This is not possible…._ ' Ezio thought. _'Why am I inside my old bedroom and why am I so young?'_

'Ezio?' a voice called out from behind the door.

The voice sounded familiar somehow, once Ezio opened the door, he found his older brother was standing in front of him.

'Federico…?' Ezio said, he felt his eyes started to became watery.

Without hesitation, he dashed towards his brother and hugged him tightly.

'Whoa….what's wrong Ezio? Why are you hugging me?' Federico asked.

Ezio can't express how relieve he was to see his older brother, standing in front of him alive. He hugged Federico in silence and stopped until he noticed Claudia was standing next to the door.

'Sorry to disturb your "Brother-Bonding" time, but I think everyone is waiting for you two.' His sister said impatiently.

'Everyone? You mean including father, Petruccio…?' Ezio asked.

'And mother….yes….'Claudia finished.

Quickly, Ezio dashed downstairs without waiting Federico and Claudia.

After he arrived to the dining room, he found his whole family were eating their food, a sense of excitement and relieve flowed inside Ezio's heart. _'This is it! God has decided to give me a second chance.'_ He thought to himself. At the moment, he still can't believe what he have seen.

'Ezio? Are you alright?' he heard his father asked him.

'Yes, I'm fine…' he replied, smiling. He was more than just fine.

Ezio picked the seat between his father and Petruccio and began to eat. Federico and Claudia joined them after few minutes later.

It's been a long time since Ezio tasted his favorite dishes, he filled himself a plateful of them while listened to the other's conversation. He has never been so happy and peaceful in his life ever since his family died. All he wanted in that moment was to treasure it. After everyone has finished, they all began to spread out and do their daily routine work. Ezio didn't waste any second and he tried to bond with his family as much as he can by offering help and basically chat with them.

Time passed slowly, it was already night. Before having dinner, he saw Petruccio came towards him and handed him a bracelet, which was made with 2 feathers and small beads. While looking at the feathers, Ezio can't help himself but frown slightly, they just reminded him about his little brother's unfinished work.

'Why are you frowning?...you don't like the bracelet?' Pertruccio asked.

'No….it's pretty and I like the design of it…. It just remind me of someone…' Ezio said, forcing a smile and quickly put on it.

He can't tell him that person was Petruccio himself.

That time, he also got a feeling that his time was running short and he will not be able to see his family again after tonight, in order to spend his assumed 'Last moment' with them, he thought of an idea….

'Sleepover?' his father asked, surprised.

'Aren't we too old to sleep together?' Federico mocked.

'It's never be old as long as I can spend time with you guys.' Ezio answered.

'You seems different today…more enthusiastic and more mature than before…'Ezio's mother said.

Ezio didn't say anything but smiled. By having a sleepover, it can at least eased the feeling of being separate and he felt more comfortable.

'Alright then, since today I don't need to work, we can have a family bonding time tonight.' his father said.

' _This is the best day ever!'_ Ezio thought to himself, grinning.

Every family members were snoring softly next to him, Ezio carefully raised up and gave each of them a gentle kiss on their cheeks, after he finished, he moved back to his position.

'I love you all….' He murmured, smiling slightly.

He took a last look at his family and Petruccio's bracelet before he closed his eyes and slept.

Once Ezio opened his eyes, he found himself was back in his original room, sitting on his chair. His family was nowhere can be found and he was old and alone again. He looked at his wrist and found that Petruccio's bracelet was still here, wrapped safely around it.

'So my prediction was right….' Ezio murmured. 'Everything didn't last long….'

He began to examine the bracelet, trying to find out whether what happened 'yesterday' was real. After some time, he made a conclusion that everything did happened and he may have traveled back in time and 'met' his family.

That moment, Ezio didn't feel sad but instead he was happy and grateful.

'God….you're weird sometimes….' Ezio said, laughed a little.

He can't wait to share this little 'adventure' with Sofia.

 **Chapter 2: Haytham**

 **Haytham wished his life can be more happy and easy.**

Ever since the death of his father, Haytham's life has been torn apart. Betrayal, Lies, being manipulated….etc. After years of experiences, Haytham had learnt a hard way to survive and protect himself-he must be strong in both physical and mental way. However, deep inside his heart, he knew that no matter how hard he shield himself through the act of calmness and cruelty, he was still fragile and broken. There's no one he can really trust except Ziio, who made him feel better and gave him a slight hope that there were good people in the world.

Haytham did not really know how to react after his son Connor informed him that Ziio was dead, the only thing he can respond was a short apology. Later, he discovered Washington was the one who responsible for her death and he decided to educate Connor, but only followed by losing his son's trust and watched him left angrily. At that time, Haytham felt that he had lost 2 of his precious thing in the world. He wants consolation so badly and he wished his father was here, who he think that can provide guidance. In the same moment, he saw blinding light shines brightly in front of him and he felt his head started to spin rapidly, few seconds later, he fell down to the ground and he didn't remember anything afterwards…

'Haytham? Time to wake up, it's your training time!' a voice called out.

He opened his eyes slowly and found his father was standing next to him, looking impatiently. Haytham became fully awakened after seeing his father and he was really surprised and a bit confused.

'Training…?' he asked but quickly shut his mouth.

Haytham realized his pitch has become higher and more child-like. When he looked down at his hands, they have become smaller and he was no longer wearing his blue Templar coat but his old clothes. What the hell is going on!?

'Hurry up and get dressed, I'll wait you outside.' his father said, ignoring his question and left.

Haytham felt his heart was racing and his mind was suddenly blanked. There were lots of question swimming inside his head, but fear seems to have took over him at the moment, causing him just remain in his position, shaking.

' _Calm down Haytham…._ ' He told himself and slowly took a deep breathe.

Around few minutes later, his heart beat rate has become steady. Slowly, he got up and began to look around the area, the first thing he did was to look at the calendar and checked what year he was in, later he found that it was 1735, 3rd December, the day of his father's death. This explained why he was a child again, yet, at the same time, he felt cold all in sudden.

'Right now it's still morning….my father was killed at night…' he began to think.

His thought was shortly interrupted by his father, who scolded him for being slow and told him to get change immediately, Haytham had no choice but to follow his instruction.

While he was 'training', he was still thinking about what was going on around him. From the information he have gathered so far, he was currently in his old house in London and was 9 years old at the moment. There were still lots of question haven't been answered….

'Focus, Haytham!' his father said and he was about to hit him with the sword.

Haytham's instinct quickly kicks in and he blocked his attack and managed to get a few hits on him. If he was not a child at the moment, he can surely disarmed him.

'Your performance have been improved significantly, almost like professional…' his father said, impressed.

' _Because I have years of experiences…._ 'Haytham thought.

'You seems distracted, are you alright?' his father asked.

'Just a bit tired…'Haytham lied.

'Maybe we can take a short break, 15 minutes later, we'll continued.' his father said.

' _15 minutes was not enough for investigation._ ' Haytham thought. ' _But even if I managed to grab some time, where should I start?_ '

He eventually decided to seek for guidance.

'Father? Can I ask you a question?' Haytham asked, trying to sound casual.

'Yes?' his father said.

'Say, if you found yourself one day woke up in the past, what will you do?' he said.

'That will be quite interesting… I will probably try to fix some of the mistakes I have done and perhaps try to do something I've never done in my life and attempt to rewrite the past…' his father said.

 _Rewrite the past?_

An idea quickly inspired Haytham and he suddenly knew what to do.

'Thank you for the inspiration!' Haytham said and quickly hugs his father tightly, later quickly left the training area.

'Remember to come back 15 minutes later!' his father called.

It's now the competition with time, he must do everything he can to protect his family. He remembered before, there were five murderers broke into their home, one of them stabbed his father, two of them kidnapped his sister Jennifer and set his house on fire, he can't do anything but just watch everything being burnt away. Like his father said, it was a chance to rewrite the past, he can't screw this up.

The first place he went was the games room, where his father kept Haytham's first sword hidden in it. He activated his Eagle Vision and spot a gold sword shape object glowing, as he got closer, he found that the sword was kept hidden inside a chest. After opened it, he noticed a journal labeled ' Edward .J. Kenway', lying beside the sword. Without hesitation, he took both things out. He recalled one of his mistakes he made was he unintentionally revealed the journal's location to Birch( his father's true killer), which it contains secrets of the First Civilization. He didn't want the killer to hold his father's precious property or even touch it, so Haytham took the journal with him and protect it.

5 minutes has passed, Haytham knew that he can't let his father found out that he had stole his journal and took the sword out, he decided to find a bag and hid the two items in his room, in case the murderers came, he can be ready. Later he did his best to block every possible entrances where the killers can break inside the house. After that, he went back to the training area, continued his 'training'.

Evening has approached, Haytham's 'training' has ended as well. He quickly ran back to the house, doing his final preparation. He grabbed few sharp knives from the kitchen and hurried back to his room. He carefully placed his sword on his belt along with the knives, lastly carried the bag which he kept his father's journal inside. Haytham knew that he was no match with 5 grown up men in close combat, but he can still be able to take down one man if he didn't pay attention.

At the exact same moment, he heard loud noise and screaming outside. Without thinking, he make haste to downstairs.

During the process, he saw his father was heading towards the games room direction, unawared a masked man was about to ambush him.

'LOOK OUT!' Haytham yelled, later quickly threw a knife right at the murderer's direction.

The knife hit right at the man's throat and he collapsed on the ground. His father just stood there watching, shocked.

'We must hurry up before they kill Jenny and mother!' Haytham said, quickly grabbed the fallen man's sword and handed it to his father.

His father didn't say anything but nodded, together they rushed downstairs and deal with the others.

They fought together side by side, Haytham had never been so excited before. With his father's presence, he felt extra powerful and it's an honor to fight beside him. Both of them managed to take down 2 of the masked men, however the 'happiness' didn't last long.

One of the murderers managed to sneak behind Haytham while he was dealing with the second guy, he didn't aware until he heard his father's scream. Just when he turned around, he saw the tip of the sword was sticking out of his father's chest, everything seems to went slow motion at that time.

'FATHER!' Haytham screamed, he felt anger began to raise inside him.

He quickly stabbed the man who killed his father with his sword, later he threw a knife at the last guy's chest. As soon as he confirmed both murderers were dead, he hurried back towards his father.

'You're going to be alright, the doctors are coming….'Haytham said, trying his best to lift his father up.

'Don't….' his father murmured. 'It's….about time….'

Haytham didn't listen and continued to lift him up, he stopped until he felt a hand rubbed softly on his head.

'I'm proud of you for what you did tonight….' his father said softly, smiling weakly.

The smile soon disappeared and Haytham felt his father's hand has slipped down. With a soft 'Thump', his father lied on the floor, lifeless. Tears began to stream down on Haytham's face and he hugged the body tightly.

He had failed, he had let history repeated again….

At the same time, the familiar blinding light has appeared right in front of him. His head was spinning again and few seconds later, it stopped. He noticed he was no longer in his old house and his father's body was gone, there's nothing in the place but blankness. He stood up cautiously and examined the area, wiping the tears on his face in the process.

'Father?' a voice called out.

Haytham turned around and found Connor standing in front of him.

 **Chapter 3: Connor**

 **A mixture of emotion was filled inside Connor once he saw his father.**

He was still unsure about what have happened around him. Connor remembered he was reading his father's journal inside Achilles's house, next second, the journal was glowing in an unnatural blinding light and he noticed everything around him have dissolved. Once those light has gone, he found himself standing in a world of blankness, the journal was nowhere to be found. Connor began to walk forward, trying to examine the area.

After trapping inside of a nightmare world that created by the apple, Connor no longer freaked out when he found himself in unfamiliar places, compare to it, this blank world was way more peaceful and quiet. The peaceful atmosphere was later interrupted by a soft sniffing noise.

Connor followed the noise source and later found a boy around the age of 10, carrying a backpack and kneeled on the floor, facing a dead body and crying softly. Connor didn't want to provoke the boy so he decided to observe him in a distance. As he watched, the dead body began to disappear and the boy slowly stood up and looked around. By the time he turn his face, Connor realized that there's something familiar about him which reminded him about his father.

'Father?' he called out.

The boy turned and faced him, one second after Connor blinked his eyes, the boy was gone, but a grown up man has replaced his position. The man was known as the grandmaster of the Templar Order and his name was Haytham Kenway, who was also his father.

Haytham's eyes were puffy and there were tears still sliding on his cheeks. Connor had never seen his father cried and he wasn't sure what to do at that moment. He was never good at comforting people, at the same time, he knew that whatever happened to his father, it has something to do with the dead body he saw just now. Slowly, he reached out for Haytham and hugged him. His father did the same.

Connor never enjoyed people touching him, especially close contact, but for this, he take it as a special case. Two of them continued to hug each other until Haytham decided to let go and wiped the last bit of his tears.

'Thank you.' his father said softly, his eyes wandered away.

'Do you mind telling me what happened just now?' Connor asked.

Haytham hesitated a bit, but later decided to tell him the story.

'The body you saw just now was your grandfather, Edward Kenway, he has been murdered…' he said.

After Haytham have finished, Connor need some time to process the story. To him, it was one of the weirdest yet saddest event he have heard.

'I'm sorry to hear that…'Connor said.

He suddenly recalled his father had said a similar phrase while they were talking about the death of his mother, but at that time, he was too angry about his insincere attitude and stormed out. He was now kind of understand how his father felt, it's not about a person's attitude but it's about how long you knew that person. Even Connor have spent his free time to read his father's journal, thinking it can help him to understand him better, it all turns out that he still have a lot to learn. Worst of all, he had ended his life before retrieving the journal. He should have never done it and let his father killed him….

Haytham didn't say anything but just nodded slightly. Connor felt that he should take this opportunity to have a deep talk to his father or else he may never see him again, plus the atmosphere was starting to become awkward.

'Father…..there are many thing I want to talk about and I think I owe you an apology….no….actually…..A LOT….' Connor said, he was still not too comfortable about talking his feeling with his father.

'Apologize for what?' Haytham asked, confused.

'For being ignorant.' Connor answered. 'And I have killed you because of that….'

'I don't remember of being killed….what exactly are you talking about?'Haytham asked.

'You don't remember our fight in Fort George? You tried to kill me while I was going after Lee.' Connor said.

'No.' Haytham replied shortly.

Connor began to think about what his father have said, according to him, the last thing he remembered was the interrogation between them about Washington responsible for the burning of the village before travelling back in past, then he got into this blank area. This explained why he didn't remember the fight. Connor decided to tell him his story.

Once he had finished, Haytham didn't say anything but looked sad.

'I should have let you kill me….' Connor finished.

Haytham put a hand on Connor's shoulder, attempt to comfort him.

'I will not blame you for this….' he said. 'Besides, I feel that I should apologize as well…'

'Why?' Connor asked, surprised.

'Because I did not fulfill my role as a father.' Haytham answered, looking away.

'If you didn't care about me, you wouldn't have saved me while I was about to get hanged, plus you wouldn't have present the truth to me at first place.' Connor said.

He noticed his father's mouth has twitched a bit, which Connor assumed it was a smile. After that, it was silent again.

Through the process, he saw faint glowing light were floating around them, something tells him that it was a signal that he should hurry up. Right after Connor turned his head back to his father, he saw him holding a journal that labeled 'Edward. J. Kenway' and a steel sword.

'Take these with you and keep them safely.' Haytham said.' You may take this opportunity to get to know about your grandfather.'

'Both items are precious to you, why do you give them to me?' Connor asked.

'I don't want them to fall into the wrong hands, plus I trust you.' His father finished.

The light has become brighter, time is running short. Connor took both items from his father, at the same time, a sudden thought came into his head.

'What about you? After you have returned, you're about to get kill by 'me'….'Connor said, concerned.

'I'll make adjustment….don't worry about it.' Haytham said. 'Also one more thing, Connor….'

'What?' he said.

'Thank you for your understanding and I'm proud of you….' Haytham said, smiling faintly.

Before Connor can respond, blinding light appeared in front of them, next second, he was back in Achilles's house and his father was gone. He carefully placed Haytham's steel sword and his grandfather's journal on the table, examining them closely.

During that time, Connor was thinking about the conversation he had with his father. He was glad that he can see his father and able to get a chance to talk to him. It was one of the happiest moment he had in his life. Connor decided to take some time and go through the story of his family, after that it's time to get serious again.

There's a Brotherhood he needs to take care of…..

 **Chapter 4:Arno**

 **Witnessing twice of his father's death was Arno's last thing he wanted to see.**

While he was about to leave the ballroom area after his meeting with Elise, he saw his step father has been murdered in the process. Worst of all, he got accused by the murderer and the guards have sent him to jail before he got time to explain what is going on. What a wonderful evening he had…..

Most prisoners that he need to share a cell with have lost their mind and the environment was noisy and unpleasant. The thing that he found the most annoying was the music that played inside the prison. When the sound of the violin mixed with the screaming and moaning of the prisoners, it created the most crappiest and ridiculous 'music' he have ever heard in France, plus Arno found it ironic as the sound of the violin was fast, pleasant and happy while all prisoners were clearly not happy at all. The whole place was taunting him inside out.

He have gave up proving he was innocent as it was wasting his energy and no one will listen to him. He picked one of the old mattress which laid on the floor and decided to sleep, hoping his dream can temporary take him away from this horrible place…..

When Arno opened his eyes again, he noticed he was no longer inside the prison but in a crowded area with the sky full of colourful fireworks. A man was carrying him in his arms, as he looked closely, Arno recognized the man was his father Charles Dorian. Questions began to flood into his head, what was his father doing here? What was this place? How did he ended up in his father's arm? But quickly dismissed them as he knew that he was dreaming.

'Arno? You have awakened.' his father said.

Arno didn't say anything and hugged him tightly, he noticed his hands have shrunk as well as his body, but he didn't care, his father was the only thing he care at that moment.

He remembered when he was a child, his father used to watch fireworks with him in special occasions like Arno's birthday. It has been 13 years ago since he can truly feel happy and have a feeling of intimacy. Since his father was dead, he spend most of the time with Elise and her father(his step father), after a while later, Elise has been sent to Saint-Cyr to continue her education, he can't find anyone to hang out with and it's extremely boring and lonely without Elise, therefore some time later, he moved out. Right now, it's good to 'reunite' with his father and can enjoy a moment of peace.

'You seems a bit strange today, are you feeling alright?' his father asked.

'Just tired…'Arno said. 'But not anymore when I see the fireworks.'

His father laughed a little and this made Arno laughed as well.

He looked up at the sky, Arno can't express how much he missed these days and he really wished he can stay here with his father forever. No worries, no prison, no troubles, just happiness and have someone who care and love him.

At the exact same time, he noticed light started to flow around him and in a second, the scene shifted. He was now sitting on a chair inside of a large palace, which took him some time to recognize it as the Palace of Versailles, the place where his father was murdered. Why was he here?

'You wait just here. I will return when this hand reaches the top…' his father said.

'And Arno? No 'exploring', hmm…?'

He then gave his watch to Arno and left.

The scene was too familiar to Arno and it's overwhelming to think about it, but he'll never forget what happened that day.

Before, after his father left, Elise came and he played with her for a while, but then he heard someone's screaming and he just saw his father lying on the ground, lifeless. That was the day where his life change dramatically. He can't stand on losing his father again.

' _I must stop it…this is my dream…I can change it….'_ He thought.

Driven by his own motivation, Arno quickly stood up and started to track his father. During the process, he used his 'special talent' which allowed him to see who are his allies, enemies and targets to help him. He was glad that he was born with this gift as the ability was extremely useful when he wanted to find someone/ something, plus it has the ability to predict movements of certain person. Right now, all Arno have to do was to track down the 'future movement' of his father while blending with the crowd in the process, it was easy.

Eventually, Arno reached to the 'end' of the path. He later found a hiding spot which can keep him from discovering by his father and he can come out instantly and help in case something happened.

His father has followed the exact path which Arno predicted and was currently talking to a man who was holding a chest. Their conversation made no sense to him and the only information he managed to grab was the name of the chest, which was called the 'Precursor Box'. After the conversation, his father was about to leave, calling Arno's name in the process. At the exact moment, Arno saw a bright red figure on the corner of his eyes, moving towards his father.

'FATHER LOOK OUT!' Arno screamed, quickly ran towards him.

Too late, the man has slides out his hidden blade and stabbed his father's gut, later made his father sat down on a chair nearby.

Arno cursed at the man loudly and ran towards him, later he used every force he can and punched the man's stomach. The man winced a bit but he quickly subdued him, causing Arno groaned and snarled at the killer.

'Why did you stab my father!? He did not do anything wrong!' Arno cried.

'It's complicated kid…I don't meant to kill your father and I'm sorry about that.' The killer said, he looked at Arno guiltily and around few seconds later, he took the box with him and left the scene.

'Come back here you son of a dog! I'm not done with you yet!' Arno shouted, quickly got on his feet and about to chase the man.

'Arno!' his father called out.

Arno stopped at his position, hurried to his father.

'Father….'Arno said, he felt his eyes went watery.

'Be strong…my boy….no matter what happens, I'm always with you…' his father smiled weakly, rubbing Arno's head softly. 'Also I need you to help me to do a task….'

'What task?' Arno asked, holding his father's hand tightly.

'You must get the box back….the man's name is Shay Patrick Cormac….once obtained it, take it back to the Assassin Headquarter….' his father said, Arno noticed his eyes have become unfocused. 'Follow the symbol on the watch….they'll guide you….'

'Don't leave me father….not again…' he said, tears began to stream down on his cheeks.

'I believe in you…' his father murmured, later he fell down and blood started to spread on the floor.

Arno hugged his father's body tightly and he buried himself in his shoulder, crying and moaning at the same time. He didn't know how much time had passed, but once he 'unburied' himself, he was once again inside the prison and his father was gone.

For a moment, he just sat there, still can't get over with the 'double death' of his father. Next second, he wanted to check whether everything he saw just now was a dream. He then noticed there were blood stains on his hands and clothes. Later, when he took out his father's watch, he saw it was moving instead of broken.

' _So this is not a dream…'_ Arno thought, he felt tears still sliding on his cheeks _'My father did died again….'_

'Where did you get the watch from?' a voice asked, interrupted his thought.

'None of your business.' Arno replied coldly.

'Let me take a look…' the man said.

'Go away and stop bothering me.' Arno said.

In the process, he used his ability to 'check' the man and noticed he was glowing in blue instead of red, plus he saw a bunch of mysterious drawing painted on the wall which Arno assumed it was painted by him.

'Go back and continued to do your artwork.' Arno said.

'Wait….you can see the paintings on the wall?' the man asked, surprised.

'Of course, now tell me what exactly do you want from me.' Arno said, he was not in a mood for this conversation.

The man dragged him to the corner of the cell, away from the rest of his cellmates.

'What's your name?' the man asked.

'You tell me your name first and I'll tell you mines.' Arno replied.

'Very well….I'm Pierre Bellec.' the man said.

'Arno Dorian.' Arno said.

The man eyes widened after he heard his name but quickly resumed his serious look.

'You're Charles Dorian's son….' Bellec said. 'That's how you got the watch…'

'How did you know so much information, who exactly are you?' Arno asked, suspicious.

'Your father was an Assassin, Arno. He gave his life fighting for the liberty of all mankind.' Bellec said, ignoring his question.

The word 'Assassin' sounded familiar, Arno remembered his father has mentioned something about Assassin Headquarter before his death, this proves that Bellec wasn't talking non-sense and he may know something about it.

'Tell me more about how you met my father.' Arno said.

'While me and your father were on a mission, your father got into a conflict with a Templar, I came and killed the Templar in the process and gave my pocket watch to your father, telling him to reunite with you…..' Bellec said.

'What's a Templar?' Arno asked.

'I'll tell you more about the history of the Assassins and Templars later on….but right now, you need to learn how to fight….I'll personally train you….' Bellec said.

'You offer to train me…' Arno said.

'Are you willing or not?' Bellec asked.

Arno wasn't sure if he can trust Bellec yet, but in order to fulfill his father's wish, he must at least know how to combat and need to learn more about the Assassin. Bellec was the only chance and he can't miss it.

'Sure…'Arno replied.

There were so many question he need to be answer. Once he finished training and got out of the prison, he must find out the box and the killer's whereabouts. To him, it was not only a quest for revenge but also for answers, he wants to know the reason why the man killed his father and what's so special about the box.

 _You're going to pay for what you've done, Shay Patrick Cormac….._

 **The End**


End file.
